Uneeded Detox
by Vynno
Summary: Korra just broke up with Mako but now she is sitting in her room thinking of so many diffrent things and she even wonders if she made a mistake. Or if she made the right choice in the end. KorraxMako One shot.


Have you ever had those days where you sat back and thought how your life could have been a lot different that what it is now? Ever think if certain things didn't happen, you could be with the one that you love forever?

That's something I have been thinking about a lot. What would have happened if I wasn't the Avatar? Would I still have come to Republic city? In some kind of way, would I still have meet Mako? Or would he just have fallen in love with Asami and they would be happy together?

I know. It's bad. I ask myself these questions all the time. It's not like people don't question themselves at times.

Ever since I came to terms that I am in love with Mako, I've been asking these kinds of questions a lot. Sometimes so much to the point where it keeps me up at night. And right now, my mind is going to burst with all the things that are racing through my head.

But I can't love him as much as I say that I do, if I just broke it off with him forever. Who's to say that we can't be together? Did I say that just because I was scared? Why did I say it and kiss him goodbye? I know that I didn't mean it. And I know that if I saw him with another girl, I would start acting jealous and then deny it if he asked me if I was.

But am I right for him? How do we know that we are meant to be with one another? How do I know that he has really strong feelings for me at all? How do either of us really know that we have strong feelings for each other?

There I go again thinking about things too much. But I can't help it. I just can't. I want to not question things and not think about it, but it just happens on its own.

Ugh!

I wish these thoughts would just go away. But then if they went away, what would I have left of him? Why can't I just have him? Oh yeah, I just told him about an hour ago that we can't be together. Now I'm sitting here regretting what I said. Should I take it back? But what if he's already with Asami?

Wait!

Why am I even thinking of a guy that can go back and forth between us whenever he wants? First Asami, then me, then Asami, then me again. What is it about him that we love some much that we just let him go back and forth between us? Or is it the thought in our minds that one day he would belong to just one of us? Is that why this crazy love triangle keeps going on between the three of us?

But why can't I just move on? Why can't I just let my feelings for him go? I know that the two of us could never been just friends. Someone is bounded to sleep up at some point and that's not something that I would be able to handle. My emotions would get mixed up and I know that I would blame him for it because I don't want to be at fault for it.

I want him out of my mind. But that's not going to happen at all. I know it. Even if I were to find someone else, I would still just think about Mako. I love him, but why is it that I said that we can't be together? There is nothing at all stopping us from being together. Except one thing, I don't think I'm good enough for him. That has to be it. I have a really bad temper and I'm about as girly as a rock. I think I can do a lot of things on my own but when it blows up in my face, I still won't admit that I was wrong.

But, He's not perfect either. He thinks he's better than other people at times and he thinks that he could beat anyone in a fight no matter who they are. He has flaws just as well as I do.

So really, there is no reason for us to not be together. If anything, he's the one that I want to spend every moment with. I want him and I know that deep down, he wants to be with me just as much. I need to make this right and I need to do it now, before it's too late for me, too late for an us.

* * *

_Korra stood up from her bed and went to the door. She walked out of the rooma and when she looked up, Mako was standing across from her with his arms crossed and a smile on his face. She smiled back at him and turned away from him when she felt a slight amount of heat in her cheaks. Mako thought that it was cute seeing her blush._

_"Umm...Korra...we need to talk."_

_She looked back at him with her eyes wide. "That's funny. I was just about to say the same thing." _

_They exchnaged smiles once again. They both had been thinking about the same thing. She knew then in her mind. That they were more than meant to be._

* * *

**I wanted to make a short one-shot of what were the things that Korra** **could have thought about** **after she broke it off with Mako. I was actually kinda upset when she did because they were my favorite couple on A:LOK. I think that they were meant for each other and should be together. **

**Tell me what you think about this one-shot. I like reviews ^_^.**

**I hope that you enjoyed it!**


End file.
